Una historia en verde y plata
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Había terminado en la casa de las serpientes, de los traidores y de los magos oscuros pero los prejuicios ya estaban muy viejos como para que le importaran. No había conocido un lugar donde perteneciera mas que ahí, ni alguien con quien se olvidara de todo como lo hacia con él. [3ro los dos están muy cerca uno del otro, no se dan cuenta de cuanto]
1. Tren

Una historia en verde y plata

Subía al tren con miedo, miedo de decepcionar a su padre, a su madre e incluso miedo de decepcionar a su hermano. Había esperado años para poder ir a Hogwarts y ahora parecía que quería dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vino. Y no es que no quisiera conocer el castillo, es que simplemente no quería enfrentarse a cual seria su casa, a la posibilidad de no estar en Gryffindor.

Avanzo por el pasillo viendo entre los compartimentos a los amigos reencontrarse y a las parejas abrazarse. Había tanta felicidad que por un momento se sintió mas desdichado que antes.  
Cerca del final del tren encontró uno de los compartimientos vacíos por lo que abrió la puerta y decidió que seria el mejor lugar para apartarse de su fastidioso hermano y de su prima, que bien no le habla dicho nada relacionado con las casas aún así no quería verla por el momento.

Se acomodo y espero a que el sueño le llegara para poder olvidar sus miedos cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió. Albus giro la cabeza para encontrarse de lleno con unos ojos grises muy penetrantes y una mueca de incomodidad.

-¿Te importa?-escucho que le pregunto el desconocido y él solo alcanzó a negar con la cabeza.

Observo atentamente como el desconocido acomodaba sus cosas, lo vio mover su delgado cuerpo por el compartimento y mas de una vez acomodarse el cabello rubio-plateado habría sido la palabra para describirlo mas justamente- y se sentaba tratando de no arrugar la ropa de marca que llevaba.

-¿Tengo alguna cicatriz en la cara?-le pregunto la fuente de su escrutinio y Albus solo alcanzó a negar rápidamente y desviar la mirada hacia la ventana.

Pasaron un par de horas en completo silencio solo apreciando los sonidos de afuera y observando como el paisaje cambiaba cada vez mas al alejarse de la ciudad.

-¿Te gustaría una rana de chocolate?-le pregunto Albus al aún desconocido mientras revisaba dentro de su mochila y sacaba todo aquello que su padre le había comprado. Río un poco al recordar como su madre se había enojado cuando Harry le compró todos esos dulces y le explico que, al igual que había hecho con James, les daría esa dotación de dulces solo para su primer año. Según recordaba era alguna especie de nostalgia por su primer viaje y algo con respecto de que asi encontrarían a su mejor amigo. Su madre lo había dejado ser y el había recibido los dulces con mucha alegría.

El rubio asintió en silencio y extendió su mano. Un rato después el mismo le ofreció del jugo de calabaza que le habían mandado. Compartieron alimento y una charla muy simple. Se sintieron tranquilos y cómodos, y eso Albus lo agradecía ya que el desconocido le hizo olvidar sus miedos.

-¿Haz pensado en que casa quisieras entrar?-le pregunto el rubio y por un segundo se decepcionó de que lo preguntara.

-La verdad no quiero pensar en eso- le dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y se removía en el asiento incómodo.

-Es en lo único que piensas cuando vas a entrar.

-Yo no- volteo a observarlo y se dio cuenta de que él también veía hacia la ventana - ¿Y tu? ¿En que casa te gustaría entrar?

-Mi familia ha estado siempre en Slytherin- y por el tono de voz que ocupó Albus se dio cuenta de que era como si ya supiera donde acabaría sin siquiera ponerlo en duda.

-Y la mía en Gryffindor.

Ambos apartaron la mirada de la ventana y se observaron unos segundos en vez por un momento se reconocieron, tal vez supieron quienes eran sin siquiera preguntarlo; y si así fue a ninguno le interesó, solo siguieron hablando hasta que el tren estuvo por detenerse y ellos tuvieron que ponerse los uniformes.

Albus le estaba dando la espalda a su acompañante cuando lo escucho hablar, bajo y profundo.

-Nuestras familias no importan.

Se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que no hablaba solo para él, sino tambien se lo decía a si mismo. No le contesto ya que cuando quiso decir algo el otro ya se había ido con un ligero adiós y dejando un pequeña y casi imperceptible fragancia de menta.

Salio del compartimiento y se dio cuenta de que su prima Rose lo estaba buscando. Ambos bajaron del tren y caminaron a través de la estación rumbo al semigigante que les sonreía con todos los dientes y agitaba una de sus inmensas manotas por sobre la cabeza de los estudiantes.

Giro la cabeza buscando encontrar a su hermano o alguno de sus primos solo para sentirse un poco mas confiado cuando vio los intensos ojos grises observarle. Simplemente inclinaron la cabeza y no hicieron mas.

Sus miedos volvieron cuando atravesaba el río y deseo tener algo o alguien que lo calmara.  
No se dio cuenta que ese alguien lo observaba desde tres botes atrás.  
XXXXXXXX  
Mi primero de Harry Potter...bueno de la siguiente generación ya que me prometí no hacer nada con los personajes originales, pero estos es una historia completamente distinta.

Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


	2. Selección

polo La canción había finalizado y el gran comedor temblaba en expectación. Las mesas se susurraban lo que consideraban de los novatos y estos callados, miedosos y a la vez emocionados.

La directora Mcgonagall elevó su copa y le pidió en silencio al profesor encargado que empezara con la selección.

Albus y Rose alcanzaron a ver la cara regordeta y alegre de su tío Neville mientras sostenía en alto la lista y recitaba los primero nombre de la noche.

No tenia verdaderas ganas de escuchar hacia donde eran dirigidos sus compañeros, no había puesto atención hasta que un nombre causo muchos murmullos en las cuatro mesas.

-Malfoy Scorpius.

No se sorprendió, algo en el tren se lo había dicho, cuando vio al chico rubio y de ojos grises caminar hacia el taburete con un andar petulante, como si Hogwarts le perteneciera o él ya perteneciera al castillo por años. Se sentó y espero a que colocaran el sombrero en su cabeza. Apenas fueron unos segundo pero causo mas revuelo ya que el sombrero no tardo tanto con los anteriores estudiantes.

-Slytherin- se escucho por todo el comedor y los murmullos volvieron a oírse. Hubo aplausos de la mesa verde y plata pero no de las demás. Malfoy se sentó en una esquina y todos los demás lo rodearon en seguida.

Pasaron unos cuantos nombres hasta que escucho el suyo.

-Potter Albus.

Camino y se sentó con miedo. Observó a todas la personas y encontró los ojos cafés de su hermano mirándole con orgullo y con el pecho hinchado. Sintió el sombrero sobre su cabeza y una profunda voz en sus oídos.

-Tienes miedo, pero eso no significa que no seas valiente. Hay mucho de león dentro de ti, pero eso no es lo que te hace ser quien eres y tu lo sabes... Sabes a donde perteneces pero tienes miedo de que se vuelva realidad, así que dime ¿qué decides?

Se quedo callado unos momentos viendo hacia el frente cuando fijo la mirada en la mesa de las serpientes y por un momento recordó que "Nuestras familias no importan".

-Ponme dónde debo estar.

-De acuerdo- la voz dejo de oírse dentro de su cabeza para gritar fuerte y claro- ¡Slytherin!

A diferencia de las veces anteriores el gran comedor quedo completamente en silencio. No hubo aplausos ni vítores, solo hubo miradas de desconcierto por parte de todos, desde profesores hasta alumnos.

Albus se levanto y camino hacía la mesa sin voltear a ver a su hermano o a alguno de sus primos. No lo recibieron efusivamente, solo lo observaron sentarse y no dijeron nada mas.

Una vez acabada la selección y después de ver a su prima Rose ir a la casa de sus padres logro visualizar la mirada de su prima que le decía en silencio que estaba con él para lo que necesitara. Giro un poco la cabeza y vio la de su hermano y prefirió esconderse detrás del gran banquete. No quería verlo, no quería afrontar su decepción, al igual que no quería mandar la carta por la mañana con dirección de Godric's Hollow.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Otro...wiiiii! Jejeje bueno espero les guste.  
Creo que debería decir que este universo no me pertenece pero eso es mas que obvio.  
Gracias por leer. Saludos ^_~


	3. Clase de posiones

No se le hacia extraña su situación. Ya había esperado que lo apartarán y que hasta lo insultarán, tanto sus compañeros de casa como su familia, pero el saberlo no disminuía la sensación de soledad y tristeza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Y gomo ya se le había hecho Jo costumbre estaba solo él en sus mesa con el caldero hirviente poniendo atención a su clase de pociones.

No eran solo las serpientes eran todas las casas de la escuela quienes no le hacían caso, en especial desde que empezaron los rumores de que era el traidor de los Potter.  
¿Traidor?¿Traidor de qué? Él apenas tenía 11 años, cero control sobre su magia y un increíble sentimiento de rechazo que lo hacia ser callado y querer desaparecer. Esas, en definitiva, no eran las cualidades de un traidor o en su defecto de un mago oscuro en potencia-como pocos lo habían llamado.

Observó al frente intentando poner atención al profesor, cosa realmente fácil. Vacio el frasco que le indicaban las instrucciones y espero a que la mezcla se volviera de color rosa para hacer sus anotaciones. Aún no hacían pociones en su totalidad, por ahora solo se limitaban a observar y a anotar las diferentes reacciones que tenían ciertos ingredientes con otros. Según su padre hasta eso era una gran travesía para él y para el tío Ron en sus años de escuela.

-Muy buen registro Potter, las cantidades exactas y los resultados deseados- el profesor le palmeo el brazo y Albus aparto la mirada de su cara. No le agradaba esa expresión alegre pero con un tinte condescendiente, como si lamentaran su situación. El profesores se fue de su lugar y se dispuso a seguir con sus mezclas.

Se había dado cuenta que el mezclar ingredientes, ver los vapores salir de los calderos y el sonido burbujeante de las mezclas lograban ser un calmante para sus miedos y dudas. Mas desde que recibió la carta de sus padres el domingo por la noche y que gracias al miedo aun seguía en el cajón de su mesa de luz sin abrir.

No le extrañaba con lo cobarde que era no haber formado parte de la casa de la valentía.

Los regaños del profesor lo despertaron justo antes de que metiera un ingrediente mas en el caldero hirviente y se giro hacia la derecha dos mesas mas atrás para ver como el caldero empezaba a sacar llamas verdes y el profesor reprendía a los tres alumnos responsables de ese desastre. Albus inspeccionó a los alumnos que tenían la cabeza gacha escuchando las indicaciones que no habían seguido solo por perezosos y negligentes; todos menos uno, que con su cabeza bien erigida y la columna derecha aceptaba el regaño.

Al parecer el joven Malfoy no mostraría nunca alguna sensación de inferioridad.

Por un momento los ojos grises del chico regañado viajaron hacia él provocando que Albus se diera la vuelta y lo esquivara con una sonrisa. Después del tren no se habían vuelto a hablar pero ninguno sabia que el otro lo observaba durante las clases y durante las cenas.

Scorpius sabia que Potter evitaba a su familia y los estudiantes lo evitaban a él, sabia que el chocolate era su postre favorito y que lo comía en el desayuno, comida y cena. Y tambien sabia que Potter era bastante bueno en pociones.


	4. Cena en el Gran Comedor

Camina por los pasillos, no están vacíos, no hay silencio en ellos y pareciera que el no existe en ellos. Nadie lo nota y si lo hacen lo evitan. Así es su vida desde que entrara a Hogwarts.

Camina y por un momento llega a ver la cabellera negra de su hermano unas personas mas adelante. Piensa que no ha hablado con el desde la noche de selección y apresura su paso para darle alcance. Lo toma de un brazo y él se gira para verlo con una sonrisa que se borra cuando ve quien es quien llama su atención. Venía acompañado de su grupo de amigos, todos con corbatas rojas y doradas.

-¿Todo en orden James?- le pregunta uno de sus amigos cuando ve que quien le habla es un slytherin.

-Todo perfecto, los alcanzo luego- se dio media vuelta para verlos ain perder de vista a su hermano- Solo tengo que hablar con...él.

Albus se dio perfectamente cuenta como evadió la palabra "hermano". Y sintió que sus miedos no eran infundados.

-¿Qué sucede?- le hablo bajo y rápido, observando hacia los lados como si cuidara que nadie los viera juntos.

-Solo quería saber de mi hermano, no te he habl...

-No es un buen momento Albus- le interrumpió James mientras volvía ver a su alrededor - Creo que por ahora no seria buena idea que nos vean juntos.

-¿De que estas hablando?

El pelinegro lo jalo un poco para apartarse del bullicio y lo llevo a un pasillo un poco mas despejado.

-Si te ven conmigo los de tu casa se van a ensañar contigo. No es bueno que te vean con un gryffindor cuando tu eres un slytherin.

-¡Pero eres mi hermano!

-Y eso solo lo hace peor- elevo una de sus manos para ponerla sobre su hombro pero rápidamente la bajo cuando vio que un grupo de estudiantes pasar por su lado- Confía en mi ¿sí?

El oji verde bajo la mirada y asintió con pesar. Observo como su hermano lo dejaba solo y una vez mas, más abatido que de costumbre, se encaminó al Gran comedor para tomar la cena.

Le supo desabrida, no disfruto ni siquiera de su chocolate caliente y simplemente se paso observando a su hermano y sus amigos queriendo tener lo que el tenía, arrepintiéndose de estar en Slytherin.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Uno más, espero les guste.  
No tengo mucho que decir solo que espero que les este gustando la historia, y si es asi háganmelo saber siii?  
Saludos ^_~


	5. Clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura

Observo como todos leían la teoría del hechizo a practicar ese día. Apenas un simple hechizo de defensa y ya los ponía a todos a temblar.

A él, hijo único de los Malfoy, se le instruyo desde pequeño en la teoría y ahora con su varita no le resultaba nada difícil poder hacer uno de esos hechizos básicos de defensa. No es que sus padres fueran sobreprotectores sino que aun ahora, 19 años después de La batalla de Hogwarts, había personas que buscaban venganza contra los mortifagos y sus hijos, que nada tenían que ver con los crímenes cometidos durante la guerra.  
Esos crímenes ya fueron altamente castigados, no por nada su abuelo seguía en Azkaban, y esas venganzas eran extraoficiales, pero no por eso menos reales.

Sabía el pasado de su padre y no le disgustaba, lo que le molestaba es que los idiotas que aun se creían partidarios de un muy muerto Señor Oscuro lo buscaran y quisieran convertirse en sus amigos, mas todavía después de que vieron que tenía conocimiento de hechizos de defensa y de ataque.

El profesor -según decían que era el segundo año consecutivo de ese profesor, un verdadero logro para alguien que tenía ese puesto- pidió que se pusieran en pareja para practicar lo aprendido y rápidamente un grupo de chicos y chicas de su casa pidieron ser su compañero. Con cara de fastidio paso de ellos y se concentró en el único chico que no tenia ni buscaba pareja para practicar. Camino hacia el y sin decirle nada le señalo con su varita, dándole a entender que iban a practicar.

El chico Potter no era malo, simplemente estaba muy decaído como para poner la debida atención. Un par de movimientos y provocó que su varita saliera volando. Le regalo una sonrisa de suficiencia y el otro se la devolvió, eso le extraño ya que normalmente las personas lo tachaban de arrogante cuando les demostraba que podía ser mejores que ellos. Potter fue por su varita y siguieron practicando bajo las atentas miradas de los demás compañeros.

A Albus le agradó practicar con alguien, porque Albus sabia que Malfoy se creía superior a todos los demás, sabia que no tenía amigos a pesar que tenia a muchas personas detrás de él. También sabia que Malfoy era bastante bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
XXXXXXXXX  
Quería publicar cada tercer dia y no pude, lo siento. Espero esto compense un poquito que me haya tardado mas para este.  
Como siempre son cortos y es solo una imagen rápida de como van las cosas en el castillo.  
Espero les guste, y su lo hace háganmelo saber.  
Saludos^_~


	6. Serpientes contra leonés

Las banderas ondeaban en todo el estadio. La mitad verde y plata y la otra roja y dorada apoyaban a sus respectivos equipos con gran efusividad. Era el partido del año, era el mas esperado por todos, solo en este partido se olvidaban de las casas y tanto los tejones y las águilas vestían el rojo y el dorado para apoyar a los leones contra las serpientes.

No es que hubiera rivalidades mas haya que las de un sano juego, era solamente una tradición.

Albus por primera vez estaba disfrutando de un partido ya que por primera vez no estaba solo. Malfoy se sentaba junto a él, cayado y sumamente atento a cada movimiento que su equipo estaba haciendo y celebrando cada anotación con elegancia y discreción, según las palabras del mismo rubio. Albus solo gritaba de la emoción y le importaba poco el bufido que el otro le soltaba.

-No te emociones, aún falta atrapar la snitch.

Albus se acomodo una vez mas en su lugar ligeramente molesto por el comentario de su compañero.

-No me arruines el partido, Malfoy- le grito por sobre el ruido y el otro solo le devolvió una sonrisa burlona.

Pusieron atención nuevamente en el partido y sufrieron cuando el buscador de Gryffindor atrapó la pequeña pelotita dorada. Los vítores del lado dorado se escucharon por todo lo alto opacando los lamentos del lado verde.

Ambos chicos se disponían a abandonar el estadio cuando los gritos de los mayores llamaron su atención. Mas arriba de ellos un gran grupo de chicos de quinto a séptimo le gritaban a Albus: "Debes estar feliz" "Ponte a festejar con los tuyos leoncito" y otras cosas, mas que atacarlo a él se estaba metiendo con su familia.

Albus camino con la cabeza gacha y trato de esquivar a los otros chicos mayores que le habían obstruido el paso. Nunca le había pasado eso, siempre se limitaban a gritarle y a dejarlo ir. Y como en aquellas otras ocaciones se sintió solo y culpable del lugar donde estaba.

-Camina y no mires hacia ellos- Malfoy empujo su mano contra el hombro de Albus y siguió impulsándolo hasta que estuvieron lejos de ellos.

Malfoy nunca le pidió que alzara la cabeza, no le dijo que era un idiota por dejarse intimidar por los mayores, quienes todavía tenían los perjuicios del tiempo de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, tampoco le exigió que los enfrentara; solo se quedo callado, acompañándolo en silencio y con su porte de arrogancia.

Había ganado Gryffindor y no tenía ni un atisbo de alegría por eso.  
XXXXXOOO  
Sigo aquí...solo un poco desaparecida por las clases...espero aun haya alguien que siga leyendo esto.  
Saludos


	7. Navidades

Todo el camino del tren había tenido miedo, y este no desapareció cuando vio a sus padres y a sus tíos esperándolos a él y a sus primos. Caminó lentamente esperando no ser visto por sus padres quienes, cuando lo tuvieron en frente, lo abrazaron muy fuerte. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que todo su miedo se había desvanecido y que era completamente ilógico.

Pero aún así la incomodidad que tuvo cuando fueron a pasar las fiestas en La Madriguera no desapareció hasta la ultima noche cuando todos los primos, los que ya habían entrado a Hogwarts como los que no, se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña fogata que el tío Gorge había hecho para ellos.

La noche estaba estrellada y la gran luna llena brillaba en el cielo, eso provocaba que Teddy hiciera sus típicas bromas donde aullaba a la luna y los demás le lanzaban pequeñas piedras para callarlo. Todos se reían y todos disfrutaban como la familia que eran. Los mayores empezaron a contarles de sus aventuras en Hogwarts y fácilmente las de James y Fred, con solo dos años en el castillo, se podían comparar con las de Teddy y sus siente años. Todos contaban algo, menos Albus que se había limitado a reírse hasta que Lily, su pequeña pero entrometida hermana menor, le pidió que contará una de sus aventuras, Albus solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza tratando de ocultar el nudo en su estómago al tener todas las miradas sobre él.

-Vamos Al, debes de tener algo interesante que contar- el oji verde negó con la cabeza pero eso no dejo satisfecho a Teddy- Al menos cuenta como son en tu casa, eres el único que ha tenido a las serpientes tan cerca.

Se removió incomodo en su lugar ya que tenía razón, era el único en toda la historia de los Potter y los Weasley que había estado en Slytherin. Vio la sonrisa del mayor y la emocionada mirada de su hermanita y tomo el valor para contestar a lo que le pedían.

-Son callados y muy analíticos. Casi siempre los ves leyendo e intentan sobre salir en todas sus clases...

-Presumidos- escucho que James susurraba y todos soltaron una carcajada por su comentario. No tenia que olvidar que estaba rodeado de ex leonés, leonés y futuros leonés ya que toda su familia estaba cortada con la misma tijera.

Teddy lo mando callar y siguieron prestándole atención a Albus.

-No son presumidos, solo intentan buscar lo mejor ya que creen que lo merecen y eso me parece una buena cualidad.- se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco- Son muy leales con los suyos.

Una pequeña carcajada de James lo saco de su ensoñación, nadie le siguió la broma ya ue no sabían cual era el chiste.

-Será solo con los suyos, ya que es bien sabido que todos son unos traidores.

-¡James!- le regaño Teddy mientras su cabello adquiría una tonalidad rojiza y sus ojos se volvían verde chillante. El mayor de los niños Potter no volvió a decir nada en toda la noche.  
Podía ser que Teddy no llevara el apellido Potter, o el Weasley, pero una imagen de autoridad entre los mas jóvenes, una imagen que Jemas no se atrevería a cuestionar.

-Solo ignora lo que dijo- le susurro Lily mientras recarga su pelirroja cabellera en su hombro.

Teddy le dio la razón a la pequeña al igual que todos los demás, pero no pudo evitar observar la mirada disgustada de su hermano.

-Según los planteas no pudiste haber terminado en una mejor casa- le dijo Teddy y él solo lo vio con extrañeza.

-Tu siempre fuiste así, callado y analítico- dijo Fred con una picara sonrisa en la cara.

-Mientras todos corrían detrás de los gnomos tú te sentabas a leer- le dijo su prima Victoire con su aterciopelada voz cargada de cariño.

Albus observo a cada uno de sus primos y sintió su pecho cálido, sus miedos desaparecidos como había pasado con el abrazo de sus padres al inició de las vacaciones.

-¿Ya tienes amigos?- le volvió a interrogar Teddy cuando todos los demás se hubieran distraído un poco. Albus simplemente negó.

-Algo asi, no sabría decir si es mi amigo.

-¿Como se llama?- le pregunto Rose mas emocionada ya que no había visto a su primo con nadie durante las clases.

Seria una mentira si Albus dijera que en ese momento no dudo en decir el nombre.

-Scorpius Malfoy- la reacción que hubo esa noche solo se podía comparar con la noche de su selección solo que en menor escala.

Le quedo completamente claro esa noche que su familia no lo juzgaba por ser un Potter y haber terminado en Slytherin lo que posiblemente no les gustara era definitivamente sus amistades.  
XXXXXX  
Juro que no he muerto, u olvidado la historia, solo fue un lapso de una muy apretada agenda en la escuela tratando de salvar mi semestre.  
Y para los que se pregunten si no publicar sirvió de algo pues sí, logre no reprovar nada.  
Volveré, juro terminarla.  
Saludos ^_^


	8. Sala común

No tenía sueño. Solo se estaba limitando a moverse de un lado a otro en la cama sin logran conciliar el sueño que últimamente era mas considerado con él y ya no le proyectaba horribles pesadillas. Se levantó quitándose las sabanas en el proceso y arrojando un suspiro de frustración. Él siempre había sido- de los tres hijos Potter- el del sueño fácil y el que era mas difícil despertar.

Se cubrió con la bata de dormir verde chillón que su hermana le había regalado esa navidad y sigilosamente observo las camas de sus compañeros viendo que todas, menos una, tenían las cortinas corridas. No le dio importancia y salio del dormitorio.

A esa hora la sala común debería estar vacía, con la chimenea casi extinguiéndose y tan silenciosa como un funeral, por lo que le sorprendió cuando escucho una voz justo cuando estaba entrando.

-Gracias por avivar el fuego- dijo la voz.

-No hay de que amo Malfoy- esta vez le contesto una voz mas aguda antes de que se escucharse un ligero "plof".

Llego hasta los sillones de cuero negro en frente de la chimenea y vio a su compañero de habitación.

-¿Usted tampoco puede dormir, amo Malfoy?- el aludido dejo de ver el fuego de la chimenea y le regalo una sonrisa arrogante y cargada de burla.

-Eso es mas que obvio, Potter- El pelinegro se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales sin apartar la vista del rubio aunque este ya no la tenia sobre él- Es bueno que al fin te hayas dado cuenta de la forma en la que debes referirte a mí.

Su comentario logro sacarle una carcajada burlona a Albus y eso fue lo único que se escucho por un largo tiempo. Dejaron que los sonidos del fuego llenaran el ambiente. Albus siempre había escuchado-antes de llegar al castillo- que la Sala común de Slytherin era sombría y depresiva pero, a su consideración, él la describiría como tranquila y reflexiva. Tenia ese toque sofisticado que te animaba a observarla y a permanecer en ella sin querer pronunciar alguna palabra solo por el simple hecho de no querer romper la atmósfera de tranquilidad. Muchas veces Albus había podido cosechar los pensamientos mas fuertes cuando estaba ahí.

-...vacaciones?- escucho que le hablaron y por un momento dejo sus cavilaciones y se dio cuenta que Malfoy lo veía bastante molesto y con el seño fruncido. A Malfoy no le gustaba ser ignorado.

-¿Qué decías?-lo vio mal por tener que repetirse pero aun asi lo hizo.

-¿Qué cómo te había ido en tus vacaciones?

Albus se encogió de hombros y le extraño que dos mese después de haber regresado de casa ese tema a penas se estuviese tocando.

-Lo de siempre. Una buena cena y muchos regalos, bromas por parte de mi hermano y regaños de mi madre...lo normal- volvió a encogerse de hombros y observo a Malfoy-¿Y las tuyas?

-Una buena cena y muchos regalos- ambos se sonrieron cuando ocupo las mismas palabras- En mi cada no hay tanto revuelo...pero si fui interrogado.

Albus le asintió diciéndole en silencio que el también lo había sido pero prefirió callarse las charlas que había tenido con sus padres y sus primos. Y eso Scorpius lo entendió.

Lo siguiente que supieron los dos fue que ya estaba por amanecer y tenían que ir a clases sin una pizca de sueño en sus cuerpos pero con una calma bastante placentera.  
XXXXXXX  
VOLVI! bueno, nunca me fui.  
Espero que alguien siga leyendo esta historia...  
Mucha felicidad y alegría para este año 2016.  
Muchas gracias por leer y si les gusto díganmelo, por favor.  
Saludos =D


	9. No eres un Potter ni yo un Malfoy

Observo como Potter caminaba abatido con dirección a su mesa en el Gran comedor, se corrió a un lado para que se sentara y con un movimiento de cabeza le dio los buenos días.

El otro no le dijo nada y empezó a servirse una buena porción de tocino y huevos en su plato. Lo dejo desahogarse contra su desayuno unos momentos hasta que perdió la poca paciencia que podía tener.

-¿A hora que, Potter?-vio como pinchaba uno de sus tocinos con mayor fuerza cuando lo escucho hablar.

-No paso nada. Solo fue el tonto de mi hermano, nada importante-le dijo mientras atacaba nuevamente su pobre desayuno.

-¿Que dijo ahora el más tonto de los Potter?- Albus se le quedo viendo unos segundos y se percató de que no dejaría el tema pasar. Podía ser que Malfoy no demostrara mucho interés o que pareciera que constantemente estuviera ignorándote pero si algo había descubierto de su compañero es que escuchaba mejor que muchos.

-Tonterías sobre nuestras familias...-se quedo cayado unos momentos esperando la reacción del otro pero este parecía estar entretenido con su avena, escuchando en silencio -... y que un Potter no puede llevarse bien con un Malfoy... Algo de que nuestras familias son enemigas y que yo debería seguir el ejemplo, que ya tenían suficiente con que yo estuviera en Slyrherin como para soportar que también me lleve con un Malfoy. Que los Potter deben de conservar un estatus y yo no lo hago...y un sin fin de tonterías más-tomo aire un momento y continuo ya que nadie lo había callado- Y él, mas que nadie debería cerrar la boca, hace unos meses prácticamente me dijo que me olvidara que tenia un hermano y ahora me viene con esto.

Soltó un suspiro de enojo y dejo de picar su comida. En tan solo unos segundo había subido su tono de voz y la brusquedad con la que estaba hablando.

Malfoy dejo su avena y limpio sus labios con la servilleta antes de voltearse a ver al pelinegro.

-Una sarta de tonterías si es que tu no las tomas por ciertas-Albus estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo indignado de que siquiera lo considerara capaz de eso- Y como en toda la queja que te escuche soltar enojado pude percibir muchas veces mi apellido te puedo dar la solución…

El oji verde lo observo con extrañeza y le pidió una explicación.

-No seas amigo de un Malfoy y te puedo decir que yo no pretendo ser amigo de un Potter- le soltó mientras ponía una taza de chocolate enfrente de Albus- Se amigo de Scorpius... ¿Crees poder con eso?

Albus le vio beber de su té mientras él escondía una sonrisa detrás de su propi tasa.

-Yo puedo con todo, Scorpius- el rubio se sonrió al escuchar por primera vez su nombre en labios de su amigo.

-Perfecto, problema solucionado- le dio un ultimo trago a su té y se levanto agarrando sus cosas -¿Vienes o qué, Albus?

Se fue caminando por el pasillo en lo que Albus terminaba su chocolate y salía corriendo detrás de él. De su amigo.


	10. Primera carta

Fue de noche cuando escucho un golpecito en su ventana. Se levanto de su cama y abrió la ventana dejando pasar una lechuza que pocas veces había visto; era gris, casi parecía que brillaba por lo que muchas veces parecía plateada, con los ojos amarillos muy penetrantes. Le dio un poco de fruta seca que guardaba para su Saru, la lechuza negra que le regalo su padre antes de entrar a Hogwarts, y le desató la carta que tenia en la pata.

El sobre era café y de un papel muy grueso, venía firmado con la estilizada caligrafía de su amigo Scorpius y el sello de los Malfoy la mantenía cerrada.

Era la primera carta que recibía de él, era la primera carta que recibía desde que regresara a casa desde hace una semana.

[No tengo intensiones de aburrirme todas las vacaciones por lo que pensé que una carta mía podría hacer mas entretenida tu vida y una carta tuya un poco mas llevadera la mía.

Ni pienses que te contaré lo idiotas que son mis primos, porque lo son, y mucho; màs cuando se enteraron de mis nuevas amistades . Tal vez no te diga como casi le da un infarto a mi padre cuando les conté que tu eras mi amigo o como mi madre le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de estar en shock y tal vez si te diga que los dos me palmearon la espalda y solo dijeron que tuviera cuidado. Pero lo que si definitivamente te contaré es del viaje que hare a Suiza y a una fabrica de chocolate que mi padre considera que podría llegar a ser una inversión(no se que gusto le ha dado últimamente por las empresas muggles). Tal vez considere traerte algo de mi viaje.

Espero que tus vacaciones y tus cartas me mantengan lo suficientemente entretenido.

Hasta la siguiente.

PD: Mis primos y tíos creen que me hechizaras mientras dormimos solo porque eres un Potter, me recordaron al tonto de tu hermano cada que pronuncia mi apellido]

Sonrió, y si no rompió a reírse fue porque se dio cuenta de la hora y no quería ganarse un regaño de su madre.

Ahí estaba Scorpius, arrogante y altanero, siempre creyendo que su vida es superior pero sin menospreciar, al menos no completamente, la de los demás. Ahí estaba su amigo, representado en una cuantas líneas escritas por su estilizada y sofisticada letra.

Dejo de pensar y tomó uno de los pergaminos de su mesa y se dispuso a contestarle la carta. Sin duda sus vacaciones no serían de viajes al extranjero o de visitas a deliciosas fabricas de chocolate, pero si podía decir que sus primos no eran tan molestos como los de él. Se río y espero de todo corazón que la siguiente carta llegara con una dotación anual de chocolates, aunque se la fuera a terminar en unos pocos días.

Tenia 11 años, acababa de terminar su primer año escolar en la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería y, a demás, por primera vez desde que entrara no se sentía solo porque sabia que habría alguien que lo esperaría el siguiente primero de septiembre para ir a clases juntos.

Y todo eso a penas estaba empezando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien, aquí acaba el primer año.

Espero les haya gustado algo esta historia y que también tengan un poco de paciencia, así como la que yo debo tener, porque esto al parecer va para largo.

Eso si, juro por los dioses que la voy a terminar.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.


	11. Mi amigo 2do Año

La ambiente que hubo en su viaje a la estación de trenes el año pasado no se comparaba en nada a la de éste, su segundo año. Ahora tenia ganas de llegar.

Le había platicado a Lily de como seria cuando ella fuera y observaba como su hermano mayor se encogía enfurruñado contra la ventana del carro mientras oía a su hermana hacerle mas preguntas.

En definitiva el año empezaba mejor.

Llegaron a tiempo, de hecho con tiempo de sobra, para buscar a sus tíos y primos y subir todos juntos al tren. Escucho a su hermana preguntarle a su padre mas cosas del castillo y pedirle que la dejara ir, y su padre una vez más le explico que solo le faltaba un año y seria parte de esa gran aventura que era Hogwarts.

Albus, con una sonrisa en los labios por haber escuchado a su hermana, busco rápidamente con la mirada el punto exacto donde su amigo le dijo que lo vería-junto a la tercera columna antes de terminar la estación-, y como supuso ahí lo esperaba el siempre puntual Scorpius Malfoy. Les dijo a sus padre que los alcanzaba después y camino a él para saludarlo después de no haberlo visto en todas las vacaciones. Iba con gran entusiasmo hasta que vio a su padre y a su madre justo donde el estaba.

Había visto solo fotografías del señor Malfoy y ese aire formal y esa mirada altanera que las fotografías dejaban ver se quedaba corto con la realidad, al igual que no mostraban esa ligera humildad que tenia en sus ojos. Algo le decía que ese señor tenia una buena historia que contar. Y su madre era como cualquier madre debía ser con la excepción de que tenia un aire de elegancia lo suficientemente notable pero que no resultaba intimidante.

Al estar en frente de ellos los saludo, el señor Malfoy le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y el de su esposa fue mas gentil. Los pudo notar tensos y hasta un poco reacios cuando vieron a su hijo saludarlo con un poco mas de alegría-tampoco tanta, es de Scorpius de quien estamos hablando. Pero nunca fueron descorteces o le vieron mal, ni siquiera cuando sus padres llegaron de repente detrás de Albus a saludar.

-Potter

-Malfoy

Fue el gran saludo que se dieron los padres, y el cual ocasiono ciertas risitas por parte de las mamss y de los niños. A diferencia de ellos los saludos de Ginny y de Lily hacia los padres de sus amigos fueron mas amigables. Al igual que el de Lily y Scorpius.

Platicaron, si es que se le pudo llamar platica a los tres minutos que intercambiaron palabras antes de que se anunciara que el tren estaba por partir.

El primero en alejarse fue Scorpius y, después de que se despidiera una vez mas de Lily y le prometiera una carta cada semana a su madre, Albus le siguió por el anden y por los pasillos antes de que su hermano lo detuviera, jalando su suéter y haciéndolo desviarse de su camino.

-¿Piensas viajar con él?-le pregunto mientras intentaba jalarlo hacia donde estaban sus demás amigos de Griffindor.

-Si.

-Pero es un Slytherin.-le dijo como si estuviera diciéndole lo más horrible del mundo. Albus se zafo de su agarre y decidió que su hermano no iba a seguir haciéndole eso ese año, no era menos que él solo por ser un Slytherin. Incluso podía llegar a ser mucho mejor.

-Al igual que yo. A demás Scorpius es mi amigo y si no aceptas eso o aceptas el hecho de que tu hermano esta en Slytherin preferiría que dejaras de hablarme por lo que queda del año- siguió caminando por el pasillo pero se dio la vuelta nuevamente hacia el para verlo enojado, como nunca antes lo había visto- O si lo prefieres por lo que nos quede de estar juntos en Hogwarts.

Lo vio meterse en un compartimento, enojado y ligeramente sonrojado por la vergüenza de que su hermanito le estuviera hablando así, y él se siguió buscando a su amigo.

Albus había aceptado a Slytherin como una parte de él, aun faltaba por ver si Slytherin ya lo había aceptado a él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regrese, nuca han escuchado la expresión "Lento pero seguro"? Pues es así como vamos a avanzar con esta historia.

Con este capitulo iniciamos segundo año. Espero que también les guste.

No se si alguna vez lo aclare pero sino lo hago ahora: Este es un fic slash(o yaoi, o chicoxchico, como quieran decirle) por lo que si esto no les gusta pues, en lugar de decirles que si quieren lo dejen, denme una oportunidad.

Fuera de eso, muchas gracias por leer y como saben son mas que bienvenidos los comentarios.

Saludos.


	12. No eres de aquí

Las primeras semanas de su segundo año todo fue bien, las clases volvían a ser interesantes, a excepción de Historia de la magia- esa siempre era aburrida en cualquier generación o con cualquier profesor-, las comidas igual de grandiosas que siempre y hasta la relación con su familia había mejorado notablemente; ya no se alejaba de sus primos y su hermano había dejado de insultarlo o apartarlo ya que ni siquiera le hablaba y para Albus eso estaba perfecto.

También su amistad con Scorpius iba bastante bien, se conocían cada vez más y se aceptaban también un poco más, lo suficiente como para que ninguno de los dos lanzara comentarios mordaces contra el otro y solo se limitaran a girar los ojos, exasperados pero consientes de que así eran.

Scorpius aceptaba que él era un distraído ingenuo y Albus aceptaba que el otro fuera un arrogante.

Pero así como todo iba bien también las cosas podían ir mal, muy mal.

El problema empezó un mes después de haber entrado. El día en que los de sexto y séptimo habían decidido que el joven Albus Potter volvería a ser el centro de todas sus burlas e insultos. Seria una vez más el que no debía estar ahí solo porque llevaba un apellido, el mismo que otras personas portaron y que marcaron como enemigo de los de su casa, de Slytherin.

Y como no quería demostrar que todo eso le afectaba había tomado la decisión de no decir nada, ni a ellos ni a nadie. Se guardaba sus secretos, sus emociones de enojo y tristeza eran reprimidas y deseaba cada noche que ningún insulto se hiciera presente cuando estuviera acompañado, por Scorpius, por Rose o por quien sea.

Y también esperaba que no todos los días fueran como ese.

Esa misma tarde lo habían interceptado cuando estaba por salir de la biblioteca y caminaba hacia el Gran comedor. Al parecer poco les importaba que él fuera mas pequeño y que no les hubiera hecho nada. Lo único que los mayores sabían es que lo odiaban sin una razón coherente para hacerlo.

Y habría estado bien, lo más bien posible en medio de todas esta tontería, si solo se hubieran quedado en insultos en los pasillos o burlas durante las comidas, pero no, ¿Por qué alguien tendría que dejarle las cosas fáciles al segundo hijo del niño que sobrevivió?. Recientemente empezaron a conseguir sus libros y en general todas sus pertenencias, a dejarle mensajes entre las paginas de los libros y notas en la cama que encontraba antes de dormir; donde se leía una y otra vez:

[No eres de aquí. Vete, no necesitamos a un asqueroso Potter entre nosotros] y unos cuantos insultos más que su mente había reprimido o que simplemente eran demasiado dolorosos como para expresarlos.

Y él, como era obvio, tiraba las notas y las borraba de sus libros solo para que nadie las viera, solo porque nadie necesitaba saber eso. Nadie.

XXXXXXYYYYY

Es lo mas corto que he escrito y aunque no estoy del todo convencida me parece necesario enseñar que el rechazo no era algo tal por parte de la familia pero si por parte de los compañeros, al final de cuentas los mas grandes tienen 17-18 y a esa edad tal pareciera que no estas de acuerdo con nadie y el molestar a otros da una satisfacción extraña.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.


	13. Secretos

Si había algo que Scorpius Malfoy nunca podría perdonar era que le mintieran, o que en su defecto, le guardaran secretos -y a decir verdad las dos cosas estaban dentro de su lista de "Peores cosas del mundo" por encima de el hígado y las Bertie Botts.

Scorpius, al ser un Malfoy, tuvo una vida privilegiada económicamente y sencilla con respecto a las cosas que quisiera obtener. Lo que quería lo recibía, sus caprichos se cumplían y nadie, nunca, le ponía alguna objeción al respecto; y todo esto termino formando su personalidad, la personalidad que su padre, Draco Malfoy, siempre quiso evitar.

Scorpius tenia 10 años, muy pequeño pero con una mente analítica y critica, cuando su padre le enseño la verdad sobre su familia, su pasado, las consecuencias de este y, sobre todo, lo que estaba haciendo en el Mundo Mágico para reparar los daños hechos. Después de eso, de saber toda la verdad, Scorpius tuvo que aprender teoría de defensa y un sinfín de formas diferentes para protegerse de todas aquellas personas que no veían que los Malfoy ya no eran lo que alguna vez fueron.

Y como era de suponerse Scorpius no lo tomo bien, no acepto y dentro de si fue creciendo un resentimiento muy marcado hacia su padre y su abuelo, pero no por lo que hicieron por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado sino por haberle mentido y ocultado una verdad que de cierta forma le correspondía; y aunque le retiro la palabra a su padre por un tiempo, Draco había alcanzado su objetivo: su hijo no cometería los mismo errores que él alguna vez cometió, cometería otros, de esos estaba seguro.

Así que esto fomento la poca tolerancia de Scorpius tenia hacia las mentiras y secretos, y como nadie podía culparle por estar profundamente enojado con su amigo no sentía ningún reparo en fruncir el seño cuando se hacia mas que evidente que Albus le ocultaba algo… ¡Por favor, el no era idiota!

Una nueva oleada de enojo le ataco ante el flujo de pensamientos . Desvió la mirada del libro que tenia sobre sus piernas y volteo a ver a Albus, acostado y dormido cómodamente debajo de la sombra del gran árbol que habían elegido para pasar la tarde libre.

Odiaba los secretos pero no podía, de ninguna forma conocida, el descargar su enojo y resentimiento contra alguien que demostraba su dolor y temor aun sin ser consiente de ello, y mucho menos si el ingenuo Potter dormía tan tranquilamente a su lado, como si de alguna manera sintiera que lo estaba protegiendo…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Buenas noticias! No morí!

No, ya en serio. Juro que no dejare esta historia y solo por el hecho de que se lo que se siente que lo dejen a uno esperando y nunca llegue nada. Pero como dije antes "Lento pero seguro"(aunque espero que a partir de aquí no tan lento).

Esto fue lo que pude hacer de rápido durante una clase en la universidad, ya que ni en mi propia casa tengo tiempo de respirar (Lo notaran ya que no he publicado nada últimamente)

En fin, espero les haya gustado y como siempre les doy las gracias por leer y les invito a comentar.

Saludos.


	14. Serpiente traidora

El punto culminante de todo su problema vino un mes después, cuando no pudo más.

Scorpius fue el que no pudo seguir viendo a su amigo tan decaído y distraído, ya que si hubiera sido por Albus se habría quedado callado, sin molestar a nadie y guardando las apariencia de que todo estaba bien. Cuando la realidad era todo lo contrario.

Esa noche, un mes de ver a su amigo caminar por os pasillos con la cabeza gacha como si estuviera escondiéndose y que por las noches rápidamente removiera cosas de su cama sin dar explicaciones cuando se las pedía, dejo que Albus se adelantara al Gran comedor mientras el terminaba sus deberes en la biblioteca. Cuando salió del lugar y entro en el Gran Comedor, con los libros bajo el brazo y la varita bien resguardada dentro de la capa, nunca se imagino verlos, a los de sexto y séptimo año, burlándose públicamente del apellido de Albus y de su cobardía al no enfrentarse a ellos justo en el medio de la gran mesa de Slytherin. De pie sin decir nada, solo observando, vio como Albus encogía la cabeza y evitaba la mirada de todas las personas a su alrededor y por un momento el elegante Scorpius Malfoy maldijo la falta de profesores en el lugar. Nunca estaban cuando los necesitaban.

Se encaminó a pasos rápidos e intento hacer lo de siempre; sentarse junto a Albus y ver como los cobardes abusadores se iban como cucarachas al ver encenderse una luz. Pero esta ocasión no hicieron lo esperado, sino que lo incluyeron en sus idioteces y eso, dentro de lo poco que sabia, no lo iba a soportar.

-Deja a ese asqueroso Potter... Deberías juntarte con quienes te convengan- el de séptimo le puso una mano en el hombro. Sacudió su brazo para quitarse la mano y dedicarle una profunda mirada de desprecio, incluso de asco.

-Asquerosos son los que molestan a otros por razones ilógicas, y más que lo hacen con gusto-Scorpius se puso de pie bajo la atenta mirada de un Albus por demás sorprendido. Sus palabras no solo permanecieron en el alcance de los oídos de los de Slytherin, sino que ya había llegado hasta las otras mesas, incluso a la de Gryffindor. Desde donde la familia competa de Albus observaba todo, petrificados -unos de pie, listos para actuar, y otros sentados solo pidiendo que las cosas no fueran a mayor- quien mas extrañado estaba era James quien iba entrando por la puerta del Gran Comedor y miraba la escena con el seño fruncido- La próxima vez que quieras darme algún consejo te recomendaría que aprendas a vivir tu vida; y dejes de creerte un temible mago oscuro porque por personas como tú y tus estúpidos amigos es que estamos en muy mala estima en toda la comunidad mágica- sus palabras terminaron de sonar cuando su cara dejo de tener el seño fruncido y cambio por su habitual expresión de neutralidad. Se dio la vuelta para ver a un Albus bastante sorprendido, Scorpius no dijo nada y tomo un poco del té que había sobre la mesa.

Lo siguiente que supieron del chico de séptimo, el que intento ser amistoso con Scorpius esa noche, fue que termino en la enfermería con la nariz rota y victima del hechizo Moco-murciélago que pocas veces se veía en la escuela esos días. Y cuando los profesores preguntaron nadie sabia nada, y como no podrían comprobar nada acerca de un culpable el hecho fue olvidado. Rose pensaba que si tan solo algún profesor hubiera estado esa noche en el Gran Comedor ni siquiera hubieran estado buscando a quien lo hizo.

La verdad fue que nunca supieron si fueron las palabras dichas por Scorpius, o si fue el hecho misterioso que provoco que James apareciera con un ojo morado al siguiente día, pero ningún alumno de séptimo y sexto volvió a molestar a Albus o tan siquiera a insinuarle a Scorpius algo, es más todos optaron por que la mejor manera era ignorarlos a ambos. Un verdadero respiro en opinión de cualquiera.

Lo que si se escuchaba, y que nadie intento evitar, fue el hecho de que entre todos los estudiantes, desde primero a séptimo, se empezaba a susurrar un apodo para Scorpius, algo que más que avergonzarlo de alguna manera lo hacia sentir orgulloso, un orgullo que obviamente no hizo publico ante nadie.

Por él estaba muy bien ser llamado "Amigo de leones".

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Uno más, quería traerlo el viernes pero no pude…aun así aquí esta.

 **mESTEFANIAb** , no puedo prometer capítulos mas largos, lo que quería de esta historia es escribir algo corto pero constante y estoy fallando completamente así que no te lo prometería. Espero te este gustando la historia, de corazón lo espero.

Al igual que a todos los que la han leído, gracias por pasarse por aquí.

Saludos.


	15. Una disculpa con sabor a Potter

Las cosa habían tomado un rumbo distinto desde aquella tarde en el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos de años superiores no volvieron a jugarle alguna broma o a decir algún insulto enfrente de Albus, mucho menos cuando Scorpius estaba cerca, y Scorpius siempre estaba cerca.

Si había comentarios ofensivos, ya que siempre los había, se los guardaban para ellos mismo.

El comportamiento que estaba desde el principio de segundo año ahora era mucho mas notorio. Los chicos de corbata verde y plateada apellidados Malfoy y Potter, estudiaban, se relajaban y prácticamente hacían su día a día uno al lado de otro. Si hablabas de Scorpius tenias que hablar de Albus, y si buscabas a Potter siempre lo encontrabas con el rubio. Y aunque esto al principio solo era para evitar los abusos y los problemas ahora simplemente era por el hecho de que se sentían cómodos juntos. Habían descubierto que el ser amigos era un estado natural para ellos.

Y esa atmosfera de confianza y comodidad era lo que impedía al mayor de los Potter acercarse en ese mismo momento a su hermano menor.

El Gran Comedor ya casi estaba vacío en esa mañana nublada, y para su poca paciencia su hermano no se había separado del rubio _de mirada arrogante_ … ¡Por favor! Llevaba una semana intentando hablar con Albus y no lo había encontrado sólo, ni una sola vez.

Sintió una mano empujarle hacia el frente, animándolo a avanzar. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a echarle bronca a quien fuera hasta que la mirada azul de su primo Fred y la celeste de su prima Rose le dijeron en silencio que no perdiera el tiempo con sus estúpidos miedos.

Soltando un suspiro camino hasta su hermano, quien le vio con ojos fríos e indiferentes, y le aparto de su mesa llevándoselo muy cerca de la puerta, solo para evitar sentirse en territorio de las serpientes.

-¿Qué quieres?-le dijo Albus. Claramente se oía molesto, pero a pesar de eso no odiaba a su hermano, no podía hacerlo, pero su indiferencia y frialdad al hablar solo era la consecuencia de las palabras dichas antes.

En ese momento, frente a Albus, la voz de James se atoro en su garganta. Todo lo que había querido decir simplemente no salió, dejándole en ridículo una vez mas. Pero como Albus no era tonto, y todos los años de pelear y arreglase cuando pequeños no fueron en vano Albus comprendió, sin palabras, que su hermano había dado el primer paso para tratar de disculparse, y aunque ese gesto no haría que lo perdonara del todo decidió que no podían seguir así por mas tiempo.

Albus extendió una mano y sujeto el hombro de James.

-Lo entiendo-le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se dio la vuelta de regreso su desayuno.

La sonrisa que tenia Rose desde que vio a sus primos juntos, sin gritarse, se ensancho más cuando James suspiro con alivio después de que el de ojos verdes lo dejara sólo, pero esa sonrisa no se comparo a la que puso cuando vio a unos preocupados ojos grises mirar atentamente el escaso intercambio de palabras de los hermanos Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uno más, y creo que esta es mas largo….No se

Espero les guste, como siempre lo espero. Y aunque a nadie le interese me alegra decir que estoy de vacaciones, y pretendo escribir, tanto de este como de nuevos proyectos…

 **mESTEFANIAb:** me alegro enormemente que te haya gustado, espero que te siga gustando y si resulta que no, por favor hazme saberlo para saber como mejorar. Tus besos fueron recibidos :3 y si no te molesta te mando unos de mi parte.

Gracias por leer, a todos.

Saludos.


	16. A donde tu vayas yo voy?

Las vacaciones se les venían encima, la navidades y su partida del castillo seria en tan solo unos pocos días por lo que la idea que se le había afirmado en su cabeza hace ya casi un mes no le dejaba de molestar.

Albus estaba en la típica experiencia de haber tomado una decisión pero no de tener el suficiente valor como para ejecutarla. Viendo esto no había duda de que el no pertenecía a Gryffindor.

-¿Todo bien, Albus?- le pregunto su prima Rose después de verlo jugar con su avena por casi diez minutos, ensimismado y con la mirada de alguien que estuviera apunto de caminar hacia la horca.

-Si, todo bien-la voz que ocupo no convenció en lo mas mínimo a la chica por lo que soltó un suspiro y aparto el plato de comida de su primo, haciéndolo callar con la mirada cuando este estuvo a punto de replicarle.

-Me vas a decir que es lo que estas pensando tanto o te juro que te lo saco a base de hechizos.

-No serias capaz-le dijo el oji verde. Era muy conocido el hecho de que no podías retar a nadie de su familia, no a menos que quisieras salir humillado, pero algo que no era del dominio publico era que la hija mayor del matrimonio Weasley-Granger era la mas imaginativa cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que quería, no se comparaba a su hermano que si quería algo lo tomaba y listo, no, Rose de cierta forma diseñaba un plan para hacerte a ti mismo ceder ante sus deseos. Enfrentarse a ella daba verdadero miedo.

Rose arrugo la nariz levemente en señal de reto, y sin decir nada Albus paso saliva con dificultad por su garganta sabiendo que no había forma que ganara esa discusión…de hecho no había forma en la que él fuera un buen contrincante.

-Es una tontería.

-No lo ha de ser si te tiene tan preocupado.

Albus guardo silencio unos segundo, esperando y planteando la forma en la que iba a decir algo que también le concernía a ella en cierta forma.

-¿Cómo crees que actué la familia si invito a Scorpius estas navidades a La Madriguera?

Por unos segundo no escucho nada, y eso le preocupo tanto que volteo a ver la cara desconcertada de su prima viéndolo atentamente. Albus por un momento tuvo miedo, el mismo miedo que la navidad pasada, ese miedo de ser odiado por su familia solo por ser lo que era.

Y Rose se dio cuenta de ello.

-No me malinterpretes, Albus. A mi no me interesaría, y a nadie de la familia debería hacerlo si te soy sincera- Rose se enderezo un poco en su lugar pensando indignada esa remota posibilidad- Pero hay cosas que no puedes elegir por ti mismo, ¿acaso ya le preguntaste a Malfoy si quiere ir?

-No, pero me preocupa mas la reacción que tenga la familia, se que con Scor…

-No Albus, no. A los abuelos estoy segura que no les importara, a los tíos tal vez un poco y todos nosotros ya lo conocemos, sabemos lo que ha hecho por ti, pero ellos no son los que deberían importarte- espero unos segundo y se dio cuenta que Albus no entendía a lo que se refería. Había veces que el buen juicio de su primo se opacaba por sus sentimientos de querer hacer lo mejor para él- Scorpius pasa de largo de ti cuando estamos todos juntos, no se acerca por nada del mundo a James o a Fred o a nadie de la familia, ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra en este tiempo en el que todo esta mas tranquilo. ¿En serio crees que él se vaya a sentir a gusto en un lugar rodeado por todas las personas a las que intenta evitar?

Albus lo entendió en ese momento, entendió que Rose tenia razón, como casi siempre que hablaba con ella, y al principio eso le cayo como balde de agua fría volcando todas las ideas que había tenido de hacer que su amigo pasara unas navidades con él.

Esta vez no era cosa de la familia, ni de la casa donde estaban, ni del pasado que no les pertenecía, esta vez el freno era que su único amigo no mostraba interés en conocer a su familia, como tal vez él mismo si la tenia con la del contrario.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo hice de rápido, recién salido de mi cabeza por el simple hecho de sentirme muy apenada por que había prometido traer las actualizaciones con mayor rapidez pero no haberlo cumplido. Lo siento.

Creo que dije, o se nota, que la historia ira lenta, paso a paso, y pues no me quiero apresurar mucho a que pasen muchas cosas de forma muy amontonada.

Espero les guste un poco, y vuelvo a disculparme por tardarme tanto pero, pecando de dramática, diré que mi cabeza en lo ultimo que pensaba era en escribir.(Espero que ahora no sea el caso)

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.


	17. Tal vez no

Escucho la escandalosa risa del mayor de los Potter desde donde estaba, bastante lejos de la localización del otro, y no evito girar los ojos en señal de cansancio y molestia cuando vio que era inminente la llegada de James Potter a su tranquilo descanso junto al árbol.

Lo peor de todo es que el pelinegro no venia solo, todos los Potter y Weasley(en resumen toda su familia) en edad escolar venían muy animados y sonrientes al encuentro de Albus. Perfecto.

-Albus-le llamo su prima, esa de pelo rojo y mirada celeste, para que pusiera atención mientras los demás se quedaban un tanto rezagados viéndolo a él con mala cara, como si en cualquier momento les fuera a mostrar lo dientes y a saltarles encima para morderlos. De cierta forma el imaginarse representados como los animales de sus casas se le hacia un placer culposo del que nadie sabia, ni siquiera su amigo- Acaba de llegar un paquete completo de la tienda del tío George, a demás nos mando una caja a cada uno como regalo extra, de esas cosas que no podía darnos en frente de nuestro padres.

Sin decir las palabras explicitas esa era la invitación para que el chico de ojos verdes se levantara de donde estaba y se fuera con ellos, con su familia.

Sintió la tensión de Albus cuando lo volteo a ver, preocupado por dejarlo solo pero el simplemente le hizo un ademan con la mano animándolo a irse, a que lo dejara solo.

-También tu puedes acompañarnos, Malfoy-escucho que le dijo la pelirroja una vez que Albus se puso de pie y se aparto de él ligeramente molesto por haber sido ignorado.

Scorpius la vio un segundo, pensando que tal vez no fuera tan mala idea levantarse y tratar por unos segundos de cambiar su rutina, tratar de continuar con esa cara esperanzada y feliz que su amigo tenia en ese momento que le veía considerar pararse y acompañarlos. Pero después volteo a ver a los otros, a las personas que se parecían tanto a Albus y que de cierta forma no quería conocer.

-No lo creo-le dijo. Albus suspiro derrotado y jalo a su prima del brazo llevándosela de ahí.

Scorpius los vio alejarse, sin decir nada vio como James le sacudía el cabello a su hermano y este reía feliz, poniendo una sonrisa que no había visto antes, al menos no cerca de él. Le entretenía ver la interacción de Albus con su familia, era tan diferente a la suya propia que le intrigaba el hecho de que pudieran entenderse tan bien personas tan diferentes. Y como muchas otras veces antes sintió por un momento que podría encajar, que si lo intentaba y los seguía podía tener algo de esa felicidad, podría ver esa sonrisa de primera mano.

Pero no, ese no era su mundo, él no encajaba ahí. Era el mismo Albus que podía encajar en donde fuera, no Scprpius.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es corto, lo se. Pero algo más me parecería innecesario.

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, sus comentarios, si les gusto, si no les gusto, que les gustaría que cambiara, si vieron algún error…lo que sea.

Gracias por haber leído.

Saludos


	18. Pareces un Gryffindor

_La oficina de la directora se le hacia un terreno desconocido, ya que sorpresivamente cualquier regaño o castigó ganado en sus ya seis años en el colegio no habían sido lo suficientemente graves como para recurrir a la autoridad de la oficina de la directora. Ese era un lujo del cual estaba bastante alegre de presumir con personas como su hermano que por lo menos había tenido que estar ahí una vez al mes como mínimo._

 _Observa atentamente los cuadros de los directores dormidos - eran las 2 de la mañana, no podía esperar nada diferente - y se detiene en dos que están colocados justo detrás de la silla de la directora. Uno de ellos era de plata, con una serpiente bellamente tallada en todo el marco y con unos brillantes ojos verdes de lo que deberían ser esmeraldas, en ese descansaba un hombre joven, bastante mas que cualquier otro en los demás cuadros, de cabello negro que le cubría la cara al dormir recargado en el marco de su retrato. El otro cuadro era de madera, sencillo, y con la única vistosidad era que en la parte alta tenia un fénix grabado de color dorado, en ese cuadro estaba un anciano, de barba y cabello blanco, el verlo dormir le dio cierta tranquilidad que había perdido en la pelea anterior._

 _-Luces como un Potter-el habitante del cuadro plateado había despertado, tal vez al sentirse observado. Albus no se sintió avergonzado de esto._

 _-Soy un Potter, Señor._

 _El hombre de pelo negro y mirada hostil le dedico una mueca en los labios, lo mas seguro que esa era su sonrisa._

 _-Igual que tu padre, y tu abuelo, incluso que el idiota de tu hermano. Al parecer ninguno se puede mantener fuera de los problemas- escucho al hombre hablar de su familia, escucho el insulto a su hermano y no dijo nada, no estaba de humor como para defender al idiota de su hermano._

 _-Que le puedo decir Señor, los problemas nos persiguen. Aunque si me permite decirle, esta vez no tengo ningún problema en aceptar la consecuencias._

 _Y no lo tenia. Aceptaría lo que viniera después de los gritos y advertencias que su hermano le grito a e Scorpius esa noche._

 _Lo habían hecho muchas veces, habían visitado esa torre tantas veces y habían escapado de su habitación con éxito antes que no esperaban que James los fuera a encontrar, al menos no así, no antes de que pudiera él decirle todo lo que tenia que saber. Ahora acababan de despertar al león que quiere proteger a su hermano la serpiente, ¿de que? Solo James lo sabe._

 _-Mucho valor pero poco cerebro, sin duda eres todo un Gryffindor como toda tu familia._

 _-Lo siento Señor, pero soy un Slytherin._

 _No pudo ver su reacción ya que la directora McGonagalll estaba entrando en ese preciso momento, con la bata de dormir y muestras claras de estar bastante enojada. Aunque cuando llego junto a Albus su expresión cambio a una mas tranquila y en cierta medida comprensiva._

 _-Me deben muchas explicaciones._

 _-Lo se, profesora. Y si no le molesta me gustaría resolver lo que venga entre los dos._

 _-Sabes que sus familias van a estar…_

 _-Justo como mi hermano, y eso ya lo esperábamos. Sabremos salir de esta, gracias por todo-sin saber si era correcto o no Albus dio unos cuantos pasos antes de abrazar a la mujer, quien se lo regreso-las palabras salieron claras y ensayadas. Ya habían previsto estos momentos solo que no esperaban que llegara tan pronto._

 _Esos niños eran especiales para ella, se sentía feliz de verlos crecer bien y felices después de todo lo que su padre tuvo que pasar, y fue por eso que llamo solo a Albus. Él era quien estaría mas en la cuerda floja ahora que era conocida su verdadera relación con Scorpius. ¿Qué como lo sabia ella? Bueno, era la directora y había tenido a un maestro perfecto en saber todo lo que ocurría dentro de las paredes del colegio._

 _-En ese caso ve a dormir Potter, ya mande a los otros dos a hacerlo, eso les despejara la mente._

 _-Buenas noches- Albus camino hacia la puerta y se detuvo dos segundos antes de salir- Buenas noches, Profesor Snape._

 _Después de eso salió de la oficina._

 _-Es un niño extraordinario, Severus- la directora volteo a ver al retrato para encontrarse con que el anciano de barba blanca y ojos azules también estaba despierto y escuchando la conversación con una sonrisa-¿De casualidad sabes su nombre, Severus?_

 _El hombre se le quedo viendo sin responder._

 _-Albus Severus- el hombre se sorprendió, el anciano no._

 _Después de unos segundos de silencio Severus Snape se acomodo una vez mas en el marco de su retrato a seguir durmiendo._

 _-Tiene los ojos de su abuela- y eso era lo único que le interesaba._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dimos un salto en el tiempo, estamos a finales casi de su sexto año. Ósea que tal vez el problema que venga si es lo que se imaginan pero los problemas de amor no van a iniciar hasta el sexto año (recordemos que vamos en el segundo y solo hay 7 en Hogwarts). Es corto, como todos lo van a ser, ya que esta historia sirve para relajarme (mas o menos ya que me estresa no actualizar).

Sin mas les doy gracias por leer, y si les gusto háganmelo saber, y si puedo mejor también.

Gracias.

Saludos.


	19. Chocolate y Menta

Las diferencia se hacen mas notorias con el tiempo.

Era un pensamiento que no podía sacarse de la cabeza cuando veía a su amigo beber muy tranquilamente de su tasa de té esa noche. Había tantas diferencias, y las había físicas que eran las mas notorias: uno de ojos grises, fríos y calculadores, cabello rubio, exactamente igual al de toda su familia antes que él, las expresiones, Scorpius era serio y engreído por excelencia pero nunca hacia de menos a nadie, Albus lo llamaba su mascara, una simple imagen de niño indiferente y arrogante que todos le creían pero que era muy falsa. Scorpius Malfoy podía ser presuntuoso, codicioso, incluso llegaba a ser en ciertas ocasiones indiferente cuando algo no le agradaba pero no por eso significaba que fuera despreciable. Había muchas veces en las que sus finas facciones expresaban una felicidad bastante discordante con todo lo que el chico representaba pero que para Albus resultaba sumamente refrescante.

No era la habitual felicidad que veía en casa, y de la cual en ocasiones él era participe, en donde saltas de alegría y pegas la carcajada por todo el cielo, en donde tus mejillas se ponen rojas de la fuerza de tu risa, la misma que hace que el estomago te duela. No. Scorpius era mas discreto, mas elegante en sus expresiones y en sus sonrisas, él te invitaba a reírte a un nivel bajo ya que lo importante era apreciar su risa, un evento del que poco podías disfrutar. Y sin quererlo todo esto hizo que Albus hiciera aun mas notorias las diferencias.

Lo que antes de llegar a Hogwarts eran noches llenas de historias de terror y de dulces y chocolate caliente con sus hermanos y sus papas ahora eran charlas tranquilas en la sala común o en la habitación de los de segundo, junto con una rica tasa de chocolate-la cual no cambiaria por nada ni por nadie- y con el aroma del té de menta de Scorpius.

Los juegos de Quidditch habían pasado de ser una tortura a ser unas de las mejores experiencias escolares. Albus gritando, haciendo sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras sus cabellos negros y su cuello eran cubiertos por una cálida capa de tela de colores verde y plata que su abuela Molly le tejió para navidad-el rostro de la familia completa fue un poema cuando vieron el conjunto de sombrero y bufanda de esos colores tan particulares-, sus manos estaban rojas por el frio al igual que sus mejillas pecosas mientras trataba de que su compañero, sentado a un lado, hiciera los mismos gritos con los mismo ánimos que él. Le llevo mucho tiempo pero al final consiguió que Scorpius gritara cuando anotaban un tanto, los cuales eran muchos.

Las clases no habían cambiado, solo ellos dos hacían equipo. En pociones Scorpius dejaba que lo hiciera todo Albus, plenamente consiente y confiado de las habilidades del oji verde en lo que esa materia se refería. Pero en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Albus se hacia a un lado cuando de practica se trataba, manejando la mayoría de la teoría, prefería ver a su amigo desenvolverse con soltura a la hora de hacer los hechizos.

Eran muy notorio la preferencia de la compañía, tanto que los profesores no tardaron en hacer las comparaciones con sus padres, en como para ese momento Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy ya se habían peleado al menos un par de veces e insultado otras tantas. Y era increíblemente tranquilo no tener a dos personas mas que pusieran el colegio de cabeza, con James Potter y Fred Weasley tenían para regalar.

Albus se rio, una risa pequeña y armoniosa cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado en casi dos años en Hogwarts. Siguió sonriendo mientras llevaba la tasa a su labios y sentía una penetrante mirada gris sobre él, recordándole la primera vez que se vieron en el tren.

-¿Algo que quieras compartir, Al?-le pregunto el rubio sentado frente a él. Ambos se habían instalado sobre la cama de Malfoy a platicar un rato y a tomar sus respectivas bebidas calientes-cortesía de los elfos domésticos que les habían agarrado especial cariño- antes de que todos sus compañeros decidieran que era buen momento para irse a dormir esa noche antes de volver a casa.

Albus negó con la cabeza aún sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes. Scorpius arqueo una de sus cejas no creyéndole a su amigo.

-Es solo que estaba pensando lo diferente que huele el chocolate y la menta.

-No creí que fueras tan idiota como para creer que huelen igual-Scorpius sonrió de lado, con una clara muestra de burla la cual no afecto en lo mas mínimo a Albus- son diferentes.

-Exacto.

Albus volvió a sonreír con todos los dientes y a tomar un trago mas de su bebida, entendiendo el chiste solo para él ya que el rubio se quedo desconcertado por su contestación.

Eran diferentes y de cierta forma eso los hacia perfectos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calma, sin problemas… compartiendo su amistad y me gusta pensar que ambos son nuevos en el tema de la amistad, así que dejémosles un rato para acostumbrarse jejeje.

Espero que le haya gustado, en serio.

Gracias por leer, y díganme si les gusto.

Saludos.


	20. Solo una comida

¡Oh por favor! ¡Él no era un muggle! ¡¿Así que por que demonios estaba parado de una puerta tocando un timbre esperando que le dejaran entrar a esa casa?! Y más con la presencia de su padre a su espalda, igual o más tenso que él mismo.

-¿Seguro que tocaste bien?-le pregunto Draco a su hijo un minuto después de que apretara ese botón minúsculo junto a la puerta.

-Lo hice.

-La próxima vez diles que abran la Red Flu, no pienso volver a pasar por ese ridículo en el transporte muggle-le dijo su padre, el mayor estaba viendo las calles, inspeccionando e intimidando a las personas que pasaban por ahí y le veían con curiosidad. El que un adulto trajera una túnica negra en pleno verano era un evento común por ahí, aunque no menos intrigante.

-Te dije que vinieras de tus ropas muugle- le regaño su hijo. Si alguien viera a Draco Malfoy en esos momentos, llevando a su hijo a la casa de su único amigo para que fuera a comer, no lo podrían creer- A demás, ¿habrá una próxima vez?

La pregunta de su hijo lo desconcertó, haciendo que lo volteara a ver desde su posición unos escalones mas abajo que él. Fue incapaz de darle una respuesta, esas cosas le sobrepasaban. Scorpius no había tenido amigos antes, sus mayores conocidos habían sido sus primos, y él mismo nunca había asistido a una reunión semejante. Esto era una experiencia totalmente nueva para cualquiera de los dos Malfoy. Lo medito unos segundo, creyendo que lo que diría seria lo mejor para su hijo.

-No, la próxima vez lo invitas a la mansión.

Scorpius no era expresivo, y no había nadie mejor para saberlo que su propio padre, pero la esperanza que vio en sus ojos cuando escucho sus palabras, aunque no cambiara su expresión en lo absoluto, le hizo sentir esos pequeños momentos de orgullo que se presentaban en la paternidad.

Aunque después se acordaba que ese pequeño era la razón que estuviera en la puerta de los Potter, esperando a que abrieran. Debían estar muy sordos si no escuchaban ese horrible timbre similar a un aullido.

….

La puerta de la habitación volvió a ser azotada cuando se escucho por primera vez el timbre de la puerta. Albus estuvo a punto de gritar de frustración cuando vio a su madre subir las escaleras a paso pesado y haciendo retumbar la madera vieja del suelo. Lily sonreía sentada en una de las sillas del recibidor, sin importarle que acababan de llamar a la puerta, esperando tener el mejor asiento cuando el regaño se empezara a escuchar.

Harry simplemente sonreía mientras veía el circo alegre y andante que tenia como familia.

Se escucho la puerta abrirse y un grito de dolor de parte de su hijo mayor, Harry rio y eso le hizo sentir parcialmente mal ya que era su hijo pero parcialmente bien ya que se lo había ganado con la rabieta poco común y muy infantil que había hecho horas antes cuando se entero que Albus había invitado a Scorpius a comer a Grimmund Place. Una muy buena jugada ya que se evitaron insultos y demases desde el inicio de las vacaciones, pero errónea ya que no podían recibir a un invitado con la mitad de la familia enojada, una de ellos muy entretenida por todo y él, simplemente pensando que pelear contra dragones y basiliscos era menos arriesgados que enfrentar a su esposa en esos momentos.

Y nadie se acordaba de abrir la puerta.

-¿No crees que seria mejor encerrar a James en su habitación?-le pregunto su pequeña hija viéndole a los ojos, ella había sido la única de sus hijos en heredar el gen Weasley de ojos azules. Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que no cuando escucho el grito de Albus dirigido a su hermano mayor. "Deja de ser un estúpido infantil" seguido de un grito de dolor, un golpe de cortesía de su madre servía para callar a cualquiera.

-¿No seria mejor encerrarlos a los dos?-su pequeña le sonrió con todos los dientes.

-Se los llevo diciendo desde hace años pero nadie me escucha.

Harry se rio un poco junto con su hija, esa niña era un pequeño respiro para toda la locura masculina de la que Ginny se estaba encargando en ese momento.

-Papá ¿no habían tocado la puerta?

Harry en ese momento recordó que habían dejado a las visitas esperando en la calle.

…

Scorpuius estaba desconcertado de lo relajado del ambiente, de lo platicadores que podían ser y eso inevitablemente le llevaron a sentirse intimidado por los padres de Albus. James lo único que le inspiraba era risa gracias a su constante movimiento de sobarse la cabeza, claras muestras de un golpe muy bien acomodado.

Esa era la primera vez que iba a la casa de su amigo, la primera vez que convivía con toda la familia completa, incluyendo a la pequeña pelirroja que no dejaba de verle con una sonrisa cargada de segundas intenciones-al menos así lo veía él. Y a pesar de lo que había creído en un principio no se sentía un bicho raro, no se sentía fuera de lugar, tampoco es que se sintiera en el ambiente mas ameno para él, pero había catalogado esa experiencia como interesante y emocionante.

Al igual que lo hizo Albus al ver como Scorpius sonreía un poco después de estar sentados junto a la chimenea mientras su madre contaba una de sus historias en las Arpías de Holyhead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola!

Con este cerramos el segundo año de los chicos… con una pequeña comida en la casa de los Potter, y una pequeña perspectiva de como las familias, las mas cercanas, ven la amistad de esos dos.

Me gusta pensar que Draco cambio, para bien.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.


	21. Potter contra Malfoy 3er Año

Tercer año

La actitud de James se vio agravada después de la comida con Malfoy. Era amigo de su hermano, no suyo ¿Por qué tenia que soportarlo todo un día en su casa?

Por suerte su madre no dijo nada cuando quiso irse a su habitación después de la cena. No sabría explicárselo pero la presencia de Scorpius Malfoy le perturbaba, le hacia sentir incomodo y con muchas ganas de hacer, por el medio que fuera, que se apartara de él y de su hermano. Pero el hacerlo esa tarde estaba terminantemente prohibido si no quería ganarse un golpe nuevo de su madre y el regaño de su padre, ya que ningún Potter le haría una grosería a un invitado.

Pero el colegio era diferente, era una zona neutral, donde ninguno de los dos podría decirle nada y donde descargaría su aberración por el hijo del traidor Malfoy. Donde por fin haría que dejara de rondar a su hermano pequeño.

Por suerte su encuentro llegó antes de estar en el colegio.

Buscando un compartimento en el tren para él y sus amigos encontró uno que a primera vista estaba vacío pero al entrar se encontró con la mirada plateada e indiferente de Malfoy. El rubio no le dijo nada, esperando que el mayor se fuera del compartimento- ya que no era un secreto para él el desagrado que tenia a su persona- pero se sorprendió cuando se quedo y cerro la puerta del compartimento.

El mayor se quedo viendo al otro, ordenando las palabras que le iba a decir pero para Scorpius fue innecesario que dijera algo.

-Creo que se lo que dirás-le dijo con tranquilidad. James frunció el seño.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo.

-No lo hago, bueno, no mas de lo que ya soy…-James quiso replicar, enojado y sintiéndose mas reacio a cualquier especie de interacción con Malfoy- Pero dejando de lado eso me parece innecesario que me vengas ahorita con tu escena del gran hermano mayor cuando fuiste tu el que lo ignoro e inicio toda esa campaña de agresión silenciosa que le hizo mas daño que lo que pudieron hacerle los mayores…

Al igual que en la "conversación" con Albus, James quedo mudo.

-Así que para ahorrarnos lo que podrían ser años de enojos e insultos de tu parte y aburrimiento del mío, te diré que no pienso dejar de ser tu amigo por que tu lo digas, incluso por lo que tu hagas… permaneceré a su lado tanto como él lo quiera.

En ese momento entro Albus por la puerta del compartimento haciendo que James reaccionara después de escuchar aquello.

-¿Todo bien?-le dijo su hermano antes de que este saliera sin decir nada.

Una vez fuera dejo de sentir la presión fuerte que los ojos grises habían ejercido sobre él. No se sentía intimidado por él, no, solo era que nunca había visto tanta determinación en los ojos de alguien, ni siquiera en los de su padre.

No encontraba palabras para debatirle lo que había dicho, simplemente puso escucharlo y sentir, muy a su pesar, de que todo había sido verdad.

Y sentir miedo de que apartaran a su pequeño hermano de él, más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tercer año! Llegamos al tercer año y arrancamos con esta escena que me dio ganas de escribir en donde un James( mas influenciado por el pasado que ninguno) se da cuenta de cosas que nadie más…o vamos, siente celos de que le quiten a su hermano.

Espero que le haya gustado, de todo corazón.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.

PD: La razón por la que James no le dijo nada a Scorpuis fue que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir seria una tontería, así que mejor no lo ahorramos.


	22. La pequeña Potter

La emoción que siente en su pecho y la alegría reflejada en su cara no había desaparecido en ningún momento. ¿Pero como podría desaparecer, si lo que mas quería en el mundo era entrar a Hogwarts? Sentarse en el banco en frente de todos, sentir como el sombrero seleccionador descansaba en su cabeza y como le cubría los ojos al ser muy grande y viejo, escuchar los gritos de bienvenida de quienes serian sus compañeros, sus amigos. Ver la felicidad de sus hermanos representada en sus caras, e incluso valió la pena ver ese tinte melancólico en los ojos de uno de ellos al alejarse de su mesa y sentarse junto al otro, porque como toda buena Potter, y Weasley, el Sombrero la había mandado a la casa de los valientes, de los leones… ahora la pequeña Lily Potter estaba en Gryffindor.

Y todo eso ayudaba a que su sonrisa no desapareciera.

Se sentó en su mesa, en medio de su primo Hugo, que también vestía los colores rojo y dorado, y su hermano James. El mayor le sonrió y saludo antes de volver una vez mas a su desayuno y a su increíblemente sospechosa charla con Fred. Ella solo sonrió, sintiéndose increíblemente cómoda con todo.

Ella siempre había sido la pequeña, la delicada y hasta cierto punto la consentida. Prácticamente en casa se hacia lo que Lily quisiera, y no porque ella lo exigiera sino porque sus hermanos preferían mil veces ceder ante ella que verle por un segundo triste. Su vida había sido feliz, amada por sus padres y consentida y protegida por dos hermanos que atacarían a cualquiera que intentara lastimarla con sus garras- antes decía que ambos tenían garras, ahora dice que uno ocupa las garras mientras el otro su veneno.

La pequeña Potter nunca se vio en la necesidad de ver mas haya de lo que sus hermanos le dejaban ver desde sus espaldas, hasta ahora…ahora ve lo que es el mundo, ahora ya no esta en las paredes de Grimmund Place. Ahora es querida por otros que no tienen obligación de quererla y ahora escucha lo que jamás sele dijo abiertamente. Camina por los lugares que los libros dicen, donde hubo muertes y se rompieron familias - la suya y la de Teddy por ejemplo. Ahora sabe y observa, no quiere ser solo la pequeña que no sabe nada, la que siempre debe ser protegida.

Porque a pesar de ser la menor, a la que todos toman como delicada y de ser la que siempre recibió todo, en Lily descansa mas que eso, al igual que sus hermanos heredo la determinación de su padre, su valentía y tal vez su insensatez, pero ella recibió algo que ellos no, y esto fue lo que hizo que Ginny Weasley se formara su lugar en un mundo de guerra: ella ve la realidad sin adornos, ella lee las mentiras y sabe cuando uno pretende engañarse a si mismo.

-Lily, buenos días- le saludo su prima Rose una vez que se sentó justo en frente de ella. Lily le sonríe, se siente como en casa pero a la vez no.

-Buenos días- le dice una tercera voz, es Albus que siempre puntual le da los buenos días antes de irse a sentar a su mesa y desayunar. Lily se levanta y le da un abrazo, ahí es cuando lo ve, Scorpius Malfoy esta parado a unos pasos detrás de ellos, desviando la cabeza en claras señales de incomodidad, pero Lily ve que la comisura de su labio se curvea ligeramente hacia arriba. Le da un beso en la frente a su hermano y le deja irse, ahora ella tiene una sonrisa aun mas deslumbrante que antes.

Se sienta y escucha bufar a su hermano mayor, James también recibió sus buenos días y observo como Albus se encontraba con Malfoy, se iban juntos a su mesa, al otro lado del salón.

Ella se rio, divertida se abrazo a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Su hermano levantaba un monumento a la ternura estúpida cada vez que se molestaba por la única amistad de Albus, ella solo podía ser feliz, y desear que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo. No le gustaría ver la tristeza en los bellos ojos verdes de su hermano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me hizo tan feliz ver dos comentarios en capítulos anteriores a este así que quise escribir lo mas rápido posible.

En el pasado capitulo vimos mas de James, ahora de Lily, ya que por fin esta en Hogwarts.

Espero les haya gustado, y espero también tener el capitulo para el viernes, si es que los exámenes y la uní me deja.

Gracias a todos por leer, y en particular a **mESTEFANIAb** y a **Natalie G o linfocito** (me encanto ver que nuevas personas lo están leyendo).

Saludos.

Pd: Para mi todos los Potter entran a Hogwarts, seria raro que no lo hicieran, pero justo como paso con los Black en el pasado, Albus es el único que no cumple con esa regla.


	23. Quidditch

La mañana era tal cual les gustaba: lluviosa, sin rastro de sol y con el frio suficiente como para que los suéteres de lana bastaran. El de Albus con unas hermosas A S tejidas en plateado en un fondo verde, se rio por lo ridículo-y un tanto tierno debía decir- que se veía con su suéter, en medio del campo de Quidditch, con su escoba al hombro y esperando escuchar su nombre para pasar a su prueba de guardián.

Ya que sí, Albus Severus Potter no siguió la tradición de su familia al aplicar para buscador-eso se lo dejaba para Gryffindor y James-, el prefería ser un guardián. Quien les cuidara la espalda a su equipo, a sus compañeros. Eso era lo que quería y más aun que se entero que el antiguo Guardián, y capitán, ya no estaba.

Esa noticia lo había tenido al vilo de la euforia las ultimas semanas, saltando en su asiento del Gran Comedor cada que veía al nuevo capitán-un tipo de séptimo año- esperando que pegara en el tablón de anuncios la convocatoria. Y todo eso se volvió nada cuando el anuncio apareció.

No podía decir que no le gustaba el Quidditch pero no al grado que su amigo, quien no dormía desde hace tres días esperando este momento. Scorpius se rio, alegre de verlo tan entusiasmado y al recordar su reacción esa mañana cuando le vio llegar a su lado en el comedor con su propia escoba.

-¿Acaso tú también harás la prueba?- le había preguntado.

Scorpius solo había asentido mientras le daba un gran trago a su taza de té. Albus salto de la emoción, hablando y presagiando como serian sus años próximos cuando los dos jugaran, cuando ganaran la copa y una sin fin de cosas mas que ya no alcanzo a escuchar al ser demasiadas y muy aglomeradas.

Adoraba verlo tan feliz, y el no pudo hacer nada para quitarle esa felicidad.

-A los que aplican para guardianes, vengan- les hablo el capitán del equipo y el sub capitán. Ambos eran de séptimo año, lo cual al principio lo había puesto alerta pero sintió que solo eran exageraciones suyas cuando ninguno de ellos, ni los actuales integrantes del equipo, les dijeron nada. Un Potter y un Malfoy que era amigo de un Potter tal vez no podían ser muy bien recibidos.

Vio a los chicos caminar con sus escobas, poniéndose los protectores de los brazos y rodillas pero la presencia junto a él no había desaparecido. Se volteo para ver a Albus, aferrándose al palo de su escoba, mordiéndose los labios y con un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-¿Todo bien, Al?-le pregunto. El oji verde por unos segundos se quedo cayado, viendo fijamente al frente.

-¿Y si lo hago mal?

-¿No eras tú el que se la paso la última semana despertándome al amanecer para ir a entrenar?

No tuvo contestación. Solo una cara llena de ansiedad.

-Albus, mírame- le puso una mano en el hombro, apretando ligeramente para que le hiciera caso. Los ojos verdes le vieron dos segundos después- Lo harás bien, has entrenado para esto, desde niño has jugado al quiddtch y a demás…lo llevas en la sangre.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Albus, sintiendo como de a poco su ansiedad disminuía.

-¿Lo hare bien?- esta vez no recibió contestación, solo la arrogante sonrisa de su mejor amigo mientras asentía a su comentario.

Albus volvió a sonreír mientras corría hacia el lugar donde los habían llamado.

Después de los guardianes vino el turno de los buscadores junto con su oportunidad de demostrar que un Malfoy podía tener verdadero talento.

Y lo celebraron como parte del equipo en su sala común en honor a los nuevos miembros, y en su habitación sobre la cama de Albus con una tasa de chocolate y otra de té.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esperaba estar por aquí antes, pero no fue posible.

Y ahora no se cuando vuelva. Tengo problemas en la escuela, casi repruebo dos materias y tengo que hacer lo que sea para que no sea así.

Así que a quien este leyendo pido paciencia, la continuación llegara solo que no pronto, al menos según lo que se hoy tal vez las cosas sean diferentes mañana.

Espero que le haya gustado, a mi me gusto hacerlo.

Gracias por leer. Y especiales saludos a quienes se acaban de integrar a la historia o que acaban de comentar, espero responder sus comentarios pronto.

Saludos.

Pd: Harry fue un caso especial, a mi me parece que tercero es un buen año para entrar al equipo.


	24. Reliquia de los Potter

**Una historia en verde y plata**

 **Reliquias de los Potter**

 **XXIV**

* * *

Ya había avanzado el año. Ya los chicos se habían tenido que adaptar-mas de a fuerza que de gusto- a sus nuevas asignaturas, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y Adivinación- aunque escucharon malas cosas de esta última decidieron tomarla por el simple hecho de llenar su horario- y a retomar otras que no eran del interés de nadie, mucho menos de ellos, entiéndase Historia de la magia.

Nuevamente Scorpius brillo en Defensa contra las artes oscuras y Albus fue estupendo en Pociones, lo cual ya no sorprendió a nadie que lo único que hacían era observar como ambos se quedaban con el crédito en cada una de esas materias. Ya que siempre brillaban juntos.

La vida escolar por fin les sonreía con todos los dientes a ambos, ahora sin personas que los molestaran y fastidiaran entre clases, o que les hicieran la vida miserable por absurdos comentarios. De hecho Albus había encontrado sumamente tranquilizador que su familia, descontando obviamente a James, estaban intentando invitar todo el tiempo a él y a Scorpius a las fiestas después del Quidditch o a las comidas que hacían en casa de Hadgrid los fin de semana. Esole hacia feliz, lo que no tanto era que Scorpius declinaba todas y cada una de ellas y le animaba a que el asistiera con toda confianza. Y eso no le gustaba porque sabia que él se quedaba solo en la sala común.

Albus se sentía tranquilo, a gusto y creía que no podía pedir más hasta que una mañana, durante el desayuno, la lechuza negra de su padre se poso enfrente de su plato lleno de huevos revueltos con un paquete de tamaño considerable, textura suave y que tenia una carta en la parte alta firmada por su padre, Harry Potter.

 _Quien me dio esto siempre pensó que me sería de utilidad. Espero que no la ocupes para cosas como las que yo hice, pero cada quien debe cometer sus propios errores y hacer sus propias travesuras._

 _Sólo te diré lo que él me dijo:_

 _Úsala bien._

 _Con cariño, tu padre._

 _Pd: ni una palabra de esto a tu madre...o a James._

Albus estaba intrigado, al igual que Scorpius que leyó la carta por sobre el hombro de su amigo y ahora observaba el paquete con mucha curiosidad.

Dándose una mirada de complicidad ambos se levantaron de la mesa con todo y paquete y corrieron hacia su habitación compartida en las mazmorras. A Albus nunca le paso por la cabeza no incluir al rubio en ese enigma, y mucho menos lo pensó cuando abrieron ambos el paquete- como si hubieran mandado a los dos- y sacaron de el la vieja capa de invisibilidad de la familia.

Scoroius nunca había visto una de esa clase, se sentía ligera pero aun así se veía resistente, a demás de que sabia, gracias a que Albus no cerraba la boca desde que la desenvolvieron, de que esa reliquia llevaba en la familia Potter mas años de los que podían contar.

Ambos quedaron anonadados, solo pensando que las cosas se ponían cada vez mejor para ellos ese año

XXXX

Creo que ya paso mucho tiempo y me disculpo por eso...esperó en verdad que esto no sea muy corto pero es lo que pude hacer de rápido en el celular. Estoy otra vez agarrando el rumbo de la historia...me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me gustan estos personajes.

Gracias por la paciencia, y doble gracias por leer.

Saludos.

Pd: Una pregunta, creen que Harry le dio a Albus la capa de invisibilidad o el Mapa del merodeador? O también, creen que no le dio ninguno, ni a él ni a ninguno de sus hijos? Me interesa saber que piensan...


End file.
